Kilthane
Kilthane, the Black Knight, is utterly loyal to his Seeker and never retreats from battle. He wears a dark, slate-colored suit of armor with blades that resemble insect legs protruding from behind his cape. He bears a curved blade and a shield with a green dragon for a crest. Kilthane Titans are known to be used by Zhalia Moon and Ryder, and they are worthy and mighty allies. History The armored knights of old England believed in loyalty and followed a code called chivalry that required them to be brave, honorable, and respectful. Zhalia's Kilthane One Kilthane Amulet is in the possession of Zhalia Moon. During the fight for the Amulet of Metagolem, Zhalia invoked her Kilthane Titan. He was attacked by some Suits. After the defeat of Caliban, Kilthane attacked Grier's Breaker but was overpowered and defeated. Kilthane was invoked to fight the Organization in the Cavern of the Gargoyle. Kilthane fought some Redcap Titans and Breaker but was defeated. In the Paris Catacombs, Kilthane fought against the Knights of Arc's Inner Circle but was defeated. Zhalia invoked Kilthane to fight DeFoe's forces. Kilthane shielded Zhalia from DeFoe's attacks and defeated some Redcap Titans but was injured by Kreutalk's Acid Attack ability. When Dante arrived, Kilthane recovered and, along with Caliban, advanced on DeFoe and his Suits, forcing them to retreat. Kilthane fought against Ymir's army of Ice Creatures. In the Temple of Thor, Zhalia invoked Kilthane to protect Dante from the wild Titan, Fenris. Although Kilthane delivered a powerful strike on Fenris, he was defeated due to the temple of Thor's effect on Fenris' strength. Kilthane was invoked in a surprise attack on DeFoe and his men. Kilthane charged at Mindrone before being bear-hugged by Breaker. He was freed when Sophie's Sabriel hit Breaker and retreated with Zhalia, Sophie and Sabriel, closely followed by Grier, a Suit, Breaker and Mindrone. Kilthane was mentioned by Cherit to be heavy enough to walk underwater. Zhalia invoked Kilthane to cover the team after a surprise attack made by DeFoe's forces. On Madea Island, an illusion of Kilthane was invoked by an illusion of Zhalia to attack the real Zhalia. However, the illusional Kilthane was defeated by Caliban. Kilthane fought and defeated a Bonelasher in a fight with Klaus' Suits. Kilthane fought against a Bonelasher and Enforcer in Klaus' lab. Kilthane fought against Sabriel, Feyone and Icarus in the Castle of Vlad Dracul. At the Temple of Poseidon, Kilthane fought Anubian but was defeated. Kilthane attacked and defeated an Enforcer. In King Solomon's Mines, Kilthane fought with the Professor's Dominator, only to be defeated by Rassimov's Hopeshatter power. On the roof of Dante's house, Zhalia invoked Kilthane against the Professor. However, Araknos's Mastermind ability took control of Kilthane leading to him fighting with Sabriel and Lindorm before being defeated by Caliban. At the Professor's castle Kilthane fought alongside Lok's Freelancer against Jokoul and Strix. Kilthane then stabbed and defeated Terrapede. Kilthane was invoked to defend the Huntik team from the Casterwill guardians, Mallory and White. Kilthane then defeated White's Feyone. Kilthane was used in the Casterwill Library to overpower Lane in order to stop Lucas Casterwill's team. During a cave-in, Zhalia invoked Kilthane to help her carry Den and Harrison Fears to safety. When Zhalia went to fight the Betrayer, Kilthane was ordered to guard the two brothers but was sacrificed by Harrison's Powermark spell to give both Harrison and Den energy to battle the Betrayer. Ryder's Kilthane Another Kilthane Amulet is in the possession of Ryder. Ryder invoked his Kilthane to battle Zhalia's Kilthane resulting in a standoff between the two. Both were sent back to their Amulets when the roof of the building collapsed under the weight of Ford's Belgrieve. Abilities Kilthane is a powerful brawler Titan. He can use his large sword to cut at his enemies. His shield is immensely strong for defense and his tough armor gives him an additional boost to his defense. Kilthane's ability is called Knight's Charge which sends him straight into battle with immense speed, strength and accuracy. A fine Titan warrior, Kilthane is totally covered in armor, and he is always ready for battle. According to Cherit, Kilthane is heavy enought to fight underwater. Design History Kilthane's appearance was based on the black knight, a mysterious knight of unknown allegiance. The long, sharp blades on his back were thought by the designers to make Kilthane appear like a spider, even though only six blades are present. He is clad in dark, gothic armor and bears a cape, giving a bit of an evil overlord appearance. Down to the detail of the dragon on his shield and his curved blade, this knight-like Titan was made to be intimidating. Kilthane (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch Kilthane (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch Kilthane.jpg|Final Art Gallery Kilthane Amulet.jpg|Kilthane's Amulet Kilthane Icon.jpg|Kilthane's Icon Kilthane.jpg|Kilthane Trivia * Kilthane's summoning commands are "Fight for your lady," "Quickly," "Seize the moment," and "Kilthane, your lady calls." * His summoning command makes reference to the chivalry of Kilthane as a loyal black knight. * Kilthane's design incorporates aspects resembling the stag beetle, a family of scarab beetles. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Organization Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans